Big Mistake
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: When it looks like Tommy made a huge mistake, Kat decides it's time to go.


**Title: **Big Mistake 

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; all characters mentioned in this fan fiction are the legal property of Saban Entertainment.

**Character(s): **Tommy, Kat, and Kim 

**Rating: **PG-13 

**Content: **Angst, drama 

**Summary/Notes: **When it looks like Tommy made a huge mistake, Kat decides it's time to go.

**Completed On:** Friday, September 26, 2003.

Tommy mentally smack himself over and over 'Oh god oh god oh god. What did I just do?'

The scene repeated itself over and over in his brain. Him and Kimberley on the bed, on his and Kat's bed as a matter of fact. Sure they weren't naked or anything but the scene was still compromising, _"Oh Tommy..." Kim purred into his ears, "It's been so long...." She licked the side of his ear making him moan. "You like that hmmm...."_

_'Kim...ahh…noo...no...We should stop this...I....Kat...' He tried to push her away but his body was starting to give into Kim's actions even though his mind was screaming a big WARNING!!! in his mind. _

_Kim growled, "Oh lets forget about her now shall we....She's not here and its just you and me...what she don't see, won't hurt her..." Then she pushed him onto the bed and kissed him fully on the lips, 'No he couldn't do this to Kat, his mind screamed, then with all his power he forced his body under control and pushed away from Kim, breaking the kiss. "No Kim. I love Kat, not you." _

_Though a second after he said that, Kat entered the room and her eyes widen and she gasps at the scene in front of her - Kim and Tommy on the bed she shared with him with Kim straddling his hips. "Oh My God!" At that moment both Kim and Tommy turned toward the direction of the sound and once Tommy saw Kat his eyes widen in shock then turned into fear and he nearly knocked Kim off the bed and off of him as he immediately jumped off the bed._

He sighed to himself as he went into the room Kat was in, he pushed the slightly ajar door open, finding his love looking out the window with an unemotional face. He slowly walked over to her, standing a few inches away from her, "Oh Kat, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you....."

She turned her gaze towards him, and just looked at him for a while before responding in a quiet shaken voice that he would barely hear if he wasn't close to her as now. "I don't know why I even thought you loved me." She shook her head slowly, "You think just because you made a mistake, I can forgive you that easily. That I'll just welcome you with open arms as if nothing ever happened." She swallowed a sob that almost came out, "Do you really think I'm stupid 'cause I'm a blonde or something?"

He felt like the stupidest jerk of them all, how could he be so stupid to have hurt her like this. "I didn't mean too, really I didn't, I just wanted. I don't know what I was thinking...oh god, Kat please, it was a mistake I didn't mean too really." he tried to give her a small smile. But it didn't seem to work at her face turn into a frown as she spoke. "You destroyed what we had; you destroyed what else we could have had. You destroyed everything." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me, "You think you can charm me with your smile, that you can make me melt once more with just by using your sweetest of words."

I sigh and again start to mentally smack myself on the inside as she continues, "What do you take me for?  A toy? Something you can use to entertain yourself, but then throw it away when you're bored with it?!" She turns away from him looking back outside the window, "I don't think so."

I blinked and shook my head, "A toy? No, no Kat. Please don't think that, I don't consider you a toy, I never did, I do love you, and I really do." I try and place my hand on her arm but she pulls away from me and it hurts to see her react like that, "But I do, you have to believe me Katherine."

She laughs, "Sure Tommy, and I'm a monkeys uncle" She says as she rolls her eyes, "You forgotten what we had, oh don't give me crap, you don't know what love is."

"Katherine no..." I growl in frustration, "No I didn't, I do love-" but was cut off.

"Love? Ha.....You don't know the meaning of it....Oh you do...you love me? I suggest you find a dictionary somewhere and look the word up, because my definition seems a LOT different from yours."

Tommy closed his eyes, "I know I hurt you, I know I deserve your hate, but Kat......I do honestly love you, not her. She was a mistake; I don't know what I was thinking, but you....You I love." He let out another frustrated growl, Oh god Kat, what do I have to do to make you believe me, you want me to get down on my knees so you can believe me, I will if that's what it takes. I'll do anything to make u love me again. He says as he falls down to his knees in front of her. Trying to take her hand but she pulled away, pushing him away from him.

She glared down at him, "Oh you can go on your knees and beg for all I care, I'll just ignore you and walk away, but hey, don't feel sad, if you want I can call your bitch to come on in on my way out, and then you won't be lonely." She gave him a fake sweet smile, "Oh and I hope you like the mistake you gotten yourself into....your stupid big mistake."

With that said Kat started to turn away from Tommy, ignoring his plea of not leaving him as she reached for the door, leaving him alone in the room kneeling, speechless and hurt as tears ran down his face.

-------------------------

_You forgotten how it started  
Close your eyes  
Think of all the bubbles of love we made  
And you're down on your knee  
It's too late  
Oh don't come crawlin'  
And you lie by my feet  
What a big mistake_

_            - _Natalie Imbruglia 'Big Mistake'__

-------------------------

The End.


End file.
